


Reboot.

by Gabi_type_creature



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi_type_creature/pseuds/Gabi_type_creature
Summary: Facing the facts is hard sometimes.





	Reboot.

Reboot. Still the same tightening in his chest whenever he saw the blue alien, the one who was supposed to be his enemy.

Reboot. Still the same sensation of his cooling fans kicking in whenever he thought about how Radicles had looked during their dance battle.

Reboot. Nothing changed how he felt, which was particularly strange since robots weren’t supposed to be able to feel.

Reboot. This didn’t make sense, how Shannon suddenly gained feelings, but he supposed how he felt made no sense either.

Reboot. Why did he have to see his sister nearly succeed where he wouldn’t even try? He did have to admit how good it felt to see how quickly Rad had gotten over it.

Reboot. Why had Shannon gone back to normal, when after so many tries he could not? It wasn’t fair.

Reboot. There was no way he could tell his siblings, or Boxdad for that matter. The production of Raymonds would be shut down, and then where would he be?

Reboot. There was no way Rad felt the same way, what with how Raymond was literally built to attack him and his friends.

Reboot. Maybe if he just avoided being sent to the Plaza for a bit?... no, they would get suspicious.

Reboot. Dad couldn’t have made him like this on purpose. He hated all things about friendship and… whatever this feeling was.

Reboot. All of this couldn’t be good for his personality chip. Why did this have to happen to him?

Reboot. He screamed internally. Why couldn’t he be an organic? Things like this must come easier to organics.

Reboot. The room was now covered in scorch marks and scraps of metal. Thick, oily tears welled up as Raymond sank to his knees. It wasn’t fair… It wasn’t fair.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic on this site! If possible, I'd love some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
